The Traitor
by Scorpio1010
Summary: TenTen, the tough brunette with the heart of steel. After an unfortunate incident, the weapon mistress vowed to not love again. However, can her heart keep her promise? A story about love, friendship and their immeasurable impacts. Pure NejiTen!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Though, if I do, I would NEVER kill Neji off the show! :( Fingers crossed for his return!

**A/N:** My third story on NejiTen! I am sorry about the late update on story. I hope you don't mind! Enjoy reading!

Key: _Italic words are thoughts and – points out who is thinking._ XXXXX means end of scene. Any other you don't understand, feel free to ask. =)

* * *

**The Traitor**

**Chapter 1 - Defined**

[TenTen's POV]

Trust.

It meant everything to me. Break my trust and it was the end of the road for anyone. So it was no surprise that I was very careful with whom I placed my trust with. While very few had truly earned it, many had, not only taken granted of it, but went and dove head-first over the cliff. I felt no remorse over them especially after one incident. I thought I was strong enough, or more importantly, independent enough. However, I was soon to be proven very wrong.

* * *

TenTen leaned again the tree in the middle of the training ground, putting the weight of her giant scroll off her. Seeing no one had arrived, she closed her eyes. She didn't mind waiting or being alone for that matter. She and solitude were strawberry to jam, peanut to butter, even toilet to water. What was the phrase again?

Ah, yes. Perfect Two.

She really had no choice. Her parents were killed in the war and her aunt took her in which was very nice of her. Too nice. Somewhere at the back of her mind, TenTen always knew it was all too good to be true. Her new house was welcoming and warm but it all changed as weeks passed. They started to ostracise her, took away her bedroom and even planned on selling her. Luckily, she managed to run away on time and had been living alone ever since. She never trusted anyone ever since.

XXXXXX

[Flashback]

"John, where are we going?" the ten-year-old TenTen asked as she followed her cousin into the dark forest outside of Konoha, her bright brown eyes reflecting the full moon.

Her cousin, John, stared at her, filled with regret and remorse.

"You're finally here," a hoarse voice came behind a tree.

TenTen immediately recognised the voice and on reflex, cowered behind John, "What's she doing here?" Her little fingers curled around the handle of the kunai sticking out of John's belt.

"Look, there must be some other way to solve our poverty! We can work harder. Go on more missions!" John said.

"This is the easiest way, John! I thought we have talked about this!" TenTen's aunt came out from the shadows. "It's too late to change your mind. They will be here shortly."

"Where is the girl?" three people landed silently in front of them. Their metallic headband glinted in the moonlight, showing the curved 4 waves, representing the Village of Mist.

TenTen gasped, horrified. This could not be happening. Words had been spreading that a certain family had been selling up-coming ninjas with potential to the Village of Mist because some diseases broke out, wiping out over half of the young ninjas at the Mist and they are now lacking warriors. So they turned to other villages and bought their ninjas for a hefty price.

"NO!" TenTen screamed as one of Mist grabbed her. "John, please. Save me!"

"John. This is the only way to say your father!"

"TenTen, I am so sorry. I have no other choice," John apologised as he push the brunette away.

For the first time in her life, TenTen felt something broke inside of her. Pain gushed through her body, her heart sank. This feeling was worse than when she was told the news of her parents.

Confusion.

Hurt.

Betrayal.

She was done.

_I won't be pushed over and used again. I am a human. I deserved to be treated as one! Not just another asset. – TenTen_

TenTen's body took over. Her hands moved and in one quick motion, she stabbed her captor. Everyone was taken back but she gave them no time to react. As if she had been training and handling weapons all her life, she grabbed five more kunai from the stabbed man's pockets and threw them at the other remaining Mist ninjas as well as her relatives, all hitting them right in the legs.

XXXXX

"TenTen!" Maito Guy voice rang loud, breaking TenTen's thought. "I'm sorry we're late but you don't need to take it out on the poor tree, you know."

TenTen looked down. She was gripping on a kunai so tightly that her knuckles had turned white and part of the trees bark had been chipped off.

"Sorry," she mumbled, forming a hand sign. The kunai disappeared with a puff.

"It's okay, youths all made mistake! You shall learn from them and bloom beautifully one day!" Gai said dramatically, his eyes getting teary.

After much tears, jumping and youth-ing exchanged between the two bushy eyebrows, the team finally made their way to Tsunade.

XXXXX

"I have a mission specially chosen for you," the fifth Hokage said, throwing the information files to each of them, "You are going to the Village of the Mist."

"For?" TenTen asked, trying to hide her emotions. Ever since the incident, she had never accepted any missions concerning with the Mist.

"You are to help them capture a villain."

"I'm sorry. I can't go on this mission."

TenTen bowed and turned to leave. Rock Lee grabbed her arms.

"Lee, let go," the brunette said, her jaws clutched.

"What is with you and Mist missions, TenTen?" he asked, innocently. "Tell us and we can help you."

When TenTen did not answer, Neji said, "Let her go, Lee."

Everyone said they should be together but unlike the other girls, TenTen could not afford that. She just could not find the heart to trust or even, love anyone. Neji was just her friend, her training partner. No more, no less.

TenTen walked out, not bothering to look back. She could hear Gai apologising profusely. Man, she was going to hear an earful of her action at the training ground but she didn't care. She'd rather kill herself, blew up the entire village than work with the Mist. She was going to threw the file into the bin when a picture slipped out. She picked it up and nearly toppled over.

It was a picture of John.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was it? Is the story too dark? As usual, please please please pleaseeeeeeeeee do review! I love reading all of them, no matter how short or long they are! Feel free to criticise and give your true opinion. I promise I won't mind because I think they will help me with my next stories and the up-coming chapters. Thank you very much for taking your time out and reading my story! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. I'm really sorry to say this but the following chapters might take just as long because I have exams coming up but I promise I'll try to squeeze in some time for this.

To monzie: you're registered as a guest so I couldn't PM you but if you're reading this, thank you for the review! :D

Key: _Italic words are thoughts and – points out who is thinking._ XXXXX means end of scene. Any other you don't understand, feel free to ask. =)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Other Side**

"TENTEN!" a loud high-pitched voice rang throughout the house. "We're home!"

"Stop screaming into my ears, big forehead!" another similar voice followed, at the same volume.

"You're the one to talk! Look who's yelling!"

The gibbering continued, getting louder by every sentence as they approached to the kitchen. A vein in TenTen's eyebrow stretched against the skin, threatening to pop.

"Umm.. Sakura-chan. Ino-chan," a small fragile voice came, barely audible.

"Not now, Hinata," both girls said simultaneously and turning to the one behind the counter, "TENTEN, tell-"

POP.

The weapon mistress turned her head slowly, her nose flaring, her eyes glinting with anger and frustration at such intensity that the entire room instantly become chilly and dangerous.

"us.." the loud voices toned down dramatically like some invisible hands had plugged off their vocal cords and tied it around their neck. They recoiled at the fury, hiding behind Hinata.

They knew better than to mess with their friend especially when she's holding a knife. She wasn't the weapon mistress for nothing.

"TenTen-chan," Hinata's soothing voice broke the ice, "We brought ramen for you."

She placed the white plastic bag on the table cautiously, trying to act normal, "So how was your day?"

Looking at the frail girl, TenTen's wrath slowly ebbed away. She glanced at her frozen friends, and could not help but smile. It was impossible to be mad at them.

"TenTen-chan. What's wrong? You looked like you had the worst day," Hinata asked. She was always the sensitive one.

"Yeah. You are emitting this vibe that is so," Sakura paused, thinking of a right word.

"Choking," Ino finished the sentence. The others nodded in agreement.

TenTen threw the file on the table. It flipped opened and the girls saw the Mist symbol glaring at them. What really roused their curiosity was why the file was even in TenTen's house in the first place. Normally, the furthest any mission concerning the Mist, or as they like to call "Miss", went was right outside of Tsunade's office door, but never past the bin next to it.

"That's John," the brunette said in a strained voice.

"Oh," Sakura said carefully observing her friend who had kept her head down the entire time, "What are you going to do?"

The three girls watched their friends carefully but despite their 10 years of friendship, they still could not tell what is going on through the secluded mind of TenTen's but when she was in that state, it was best to leave her as she was.

"I," she finally said after a long silence, "I am going."

XXXXX

"Excellent!" Tsunade said, pleased, "I'll be sending the confirmation to them then."

"This mission requires someone with expertise in weapons and you could not be more perfect for this mission!" Gai backed, eyes glinting proudly, "Oh, how my students have blossomed..."

On and on he went. He might as well float up with his pride; it might be the weights in his legs that were holding him down. The team eventually made their way back home after confirming to meet in the evening just before dark.

XXXXX

Neji was certainly curious about TenTen and her anti-Mist attitude. He had done everything he can -even asked Hinata- but nobody could provide a solid detail on what happened. In fact, they knew nothing much about the girl herself. The most he could find out was that she had a rough childhood and well, that was pretty much it. Who was he to question her secrecy? He wasn't the sharing-caring type either.

Then why was he concerned when it comes to TenTen?

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata's soft voice broke his train of thought as he was about to exist through the main gate of the Hyuuga compound, "Wait!"

"Hinata-sama. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just want to say goodbye," she said, biting her lips.

"Thank you," Neji waited for her to finish.

"Take care of yourself," she continued and then looked up, her milky eyes filled with worry, "and please look after TenTen-chan."

"I will," Neji left.

XXXXX

By the time the team arrived at the gate, the three ninjas from Mist were already there and after brisk greetings, they filled them in on John; his powers and last informed whereabouts. TenTen already knew everything they were telling, which were right out from the mission file, but nonetheless she listened intently waiting for one thing she could never figure out; why they were after him.

"We should head off right now. We'll go through the Seek Forest where John's cottage will be at the end," Mist 1 said running his finger through the map. TenTen didn't bother remember the name because it caused attachment. "Hopefully we'll arrive by tomorrow evening."

The ninjas nodded and headed off to the Konoha forest which was separated from the Seek Forest by a river. Once they arrived at the river, they decided to camp out before tackling the foreign Seek Forest. TenTen decided to sleep on the trees, as the others prepared fire. The mist had not mentioned why John was consider a villain making the Mist all the more suspicious. She watched the clouds as they fly across the full moon.

XXXXX

[Flashback]

Ten-year-old TenTen stared at the adults yelling in pain, her chest heaving rapidly. It was her first time attacking a human.

"Run!" her inner voice yelled. Strangely, it sounded like a man.

Her brain took control and her legs scrambled up and ran towards the Konoha forest. She dared not take the paved path, scared that they might come after her, even though she had no idea where she was headed towards. Leaves slapped her face. Thorns cut her legs and arms. Tears clouded her visions. Stray vines tripped her but she kept running.

Someone was following her and on panic, she blindly turned left and much to her happiness, the grand Konoha gate stood mighty and welcoming. She rushed towards her sanctuary, heart pounding violently. Without greeting the guards, she ran desperately to her home. It was two-story building, years of abandonment and weather had worn out the pale pink paint but nonetheless it emitted a sense of security and warmth.

It was, after all, where she was raised by her parents.

TenTen burst through the wooden door and stumbled upstairs to her parent's bed room. Her injured limbs crawled up to the central of the white linen bed and she burrowed herself underneath the blanket ignoring the thick layer of dust. When her parents were alive, TenTen would always run to them whenever she had a nightmare. Her mother's soothing voice and her dad's sturdy, protective arms never failed to calm her down.

XXXXX

"TenTen," a broad hand grabbed her arm.

Startled, TenTen shot straight up, holding a kunai to Neji's throat. Neji simply raised his eyebrows.

"N-Neji," she stuttered, pulling her hand away apologetically. She sat on the huge tree trunk, letting her feet dangle. The others were sleeping circled around smouldering, slightly red branches.

"Bad dream?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah," she said, staring out at the moonlit forest. She didn't even know she had drifted off. The leaves rustled violently but TenTen didn't feel the wind. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Neji shivered slightly and turned to him.

"Do you wan-" TenTen stopped, finally seeing he was wearing only a thin shirt. That was when she noticed she had his long sleeved clothes wrapped around her. No wonder she didn't feel cold. She hurriedly took it off and handed to its owner.

"Thank you. You didn't have to," she said, turning away to hide the red creeping up on her cheek.

"Hm."

After a long silence, Neji asked, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Just," TenTen replied vaguely, "stuffs."

Neji shifted his glance to match with TenTen's. The sky had a beautiful array of colour across it. The silhouette of the mountains in the distance could be seen against the red backdrop which gradually split into different layers of colours upwards. The soft glow from the yet to rise sun gave it a breathtaking final touch.

Neji, however, just observed his teammate. The light did justice to TenTen's face. She was absorbed, not by the beautiful sky but something else completely. The prodigy couldn't figure out what, much to his frustration.

"We're moving," Lee joined them.

"Okay," TenTen replied, standing up.

Neji suddenly perked up, sensing a different chakra. He immediately activated his Byakugan. Sure enough, there was somebody at the other side of the bank. He quickly pulled his teammate down. They did not need to be told why; one of the benefits of years of training together. They jumped over to the adults and informed them about the new finding.

The team discreetly made their way to the edge of the bank. It was a man, he had his back turned to them as he worked on something, but Neji could make out the strong, sharp body features. His sea-weed green shirt was tucked out of the typical ninja black trousers. The torn pieces from the sleeves hang loosely out of the end of the broad shoulder, showing off the bulky muscle. His cropped hair had a colour that Neji adored; TenTen's hair colour.

He heard TenTen's gasped and without the Mist telling him, he immediately knew.

It was John.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know… The ending is getting boring. I promise the next chapter will be, well, I don't want to spoil anything so, let's just say it'll be more interesting. :D And as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Do review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I'm back! Done with the exams! :D This time I'll try to keep up with the updates. Thank you for sticking with me! I really really appreciate it. J

Key: _Italic words are thoughts and – points out who is thinking._ XXXXX means end of scene. Any other you don't understand, please feel free to ask. =)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Snap**

TenTen's eyes widened. Standing before her was John; her cousin brother, her flesh and blood. Remembering what he did to her, TenTen's blood boiled with rage and wanted to kill him.

Suddenly, three ninjas from the Mist jumped on river, blocking out her view. TenTen bit her lips, cursing herself for losing focus. The plan was already in action - first, the Mists were to weaken him then Team Gai would finish up, captivate him, if possible.

Just like that, the fight started. No words, not a single one, were exchanged as if John had anticipated them all along. As the fight went on, the difference in the power become apparent. Even with three of them, the Mists were struggling against John who was faster, more skilled with high precision of moves and plans.

TenTen watched carefully. Despite his skin turning several shades darker of brown, scars of various sizes stood out clearly, indicating just how much of battle experience he had. His cropped brunette hair poked out of his round-head like mowed grass, doing nothing to hide his rectangular face with broken nose and sharp jaws.

XXXXX

[Flashback]

"Three!"

The flash went off.

"I think I closed my eyes," TenTen, who just turned ten years old, said worriedly.

"Don't you always?" a teenager John teased, "Don't worry! If the picture turns out bad, I promise we will retake it."

"But I have to wait weeks for it!"

"JOHN!" the aunt called out, "Come here. We need to talk about business."

"Oh," John faces darkened. TenTen noticed that whenever the adults talk about their "business", John always turned sour and whenever she asked for the reason, John would just waved her off and changed subject.

Giving TenTen, his favorite sister, a pinch on the cheek, he walked over to the bedroom.

When he finally emerged from the room, TenTen caught John staring at her playing with a toy kunai. His jaws were clenched and lips just as tightly pursed with the corners curved downwards. Eyes filled with grief, her weary twenty-years-old cousin seemed to have aged to eighty.

He then sighed and asked, "Want to walk around Konoha with me?"

"But it's getting dark."

"I know," John stopped as if to reconsider his plan, "But the moon's very pretty at this time of the day. And I know you love watching the sky."

"Really?" TenTen's brown eyes lighted up but John's just became more distressed.

"Really," to the young girl's surprise, she was enveloped in a tight hug followed by a barely audible whisper of apology, "I'm so sorry."

XXXXX

"TenTen!" a finger poked the weapon mistress's arm, causing her to jolt up a little.

"Did you hear what I said?" Gai asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Can you repeat it?" TenTen asked, ashamed with her lack of concentration.

"The Mists are not match for John. Neji and I will back them up. I want you and Lee to be here and stick to your original roles," Gai repeated, "Got it?"

The three teammates noted and in a flash, the two shinobi had joined the fight.

_I cannot be distracted again. Focus on the fight, damn it, TenTen. Control your anger. _–TenTen

TenTen carefully watched the battle. She finally comprehended why the Mist had requested for help. Having an immense amount of battle experience, John was skilled, making almost no error in his moves. Even with Neji, with his Byakugan was struggling. TenTen had the sudden urge to interfere before Neji could seriously get hurt but she restrained herself. The very basic rule of Ninja was to stick to the order, no matter what.

_Stop it! FOCUS! _- TenTen

It was always the same case with her when it came to Neji, she could not stand seeing him get hurt especially right in front of her. She sometimes even wished he was not talented so he would not be sent to dangerous missions. Realizing where her thoughts were leading to, TenTen quickly gave herself a mental slap and ended them before they could escalate, reminding herself of her resolve to not fell in love or start a family until all the world was truly safe and freed from war.

And from people like John and her aunt.

"TenTen!" Lee whispered beside her, "I cannot stand this any longer! I'm moving in once we find an opening."

TenTen nodded, "Count me in."

Lee was shocked with her answer. Normally, she would slap him in the head to stop his any rash decisions.

"NOW!" TenTen yelled, throwing an explosive kunai at John when the three shinobis broke apart. Lee quickly run into the smoke and attacked the missing nin.

"TenTen, Lee!" Gai yelled, "What are you two doing here?!"

"I'm sorry, Gai-sensei. I can't just watch," TenTen replied, her voice tainted with wrath and anger that Gai even flinched. He jumped to the side, watching his students took over.

Their team work was flawless. The tide had turned against John and he was on defense instead of attack. Gai watched proudly but he was worried with the sudden change in TenTen. She was especially fast and reckless, not thinking twice of her movements like she always used to.

Neji noticed the change too but knowing TenTen, he decided not to say anything about it. Instead, he kept an eye on her, making sure she did not lead herself into any serious danger.

Neji attacked with gentle fist, pushing him away from the forest and towards the water bank. TenTen quickly followed up by sending a flock of her weapons from an angle towards John which he could only dodge by jumping into the air. Lee then quickly captivated him using Front Lotus. The two spiraled towards the ground leaving a billowing cloud of dust on impact.

TenTen and Neji waited tensely as the dust clear out. Suddenly, TenTen felt a rush of air force out of her lungs as she was crashed to the tree. She forced herself to ignore the pain and looked straight into the eyes of her attacker. They were chocolate colour with long lashes growing over like a canopy; it was like staring into her own. They then widened in recognisation.

The painful memory flooded back into her, awakened the scorching feeling of betrayal. Adrenalin rushing, TenTen to kick John and in one swift motion, pinned him to the ground, kunai held to his throat.

"Remember me?" the weapon mistress asked coldly with a glare just as icy.

"T-TenTen.." the man whispered.

Tension occupied the air as the other male shinobis watched anxiously. Neji still had his Bakyugan activated just in case John decided to attack TenTen.

"So you escaped safety!" John said in a monotone, his face expressionless.

No response.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You were always tough and knew how to slip out. So are you here to kill me?," John chuckled, "my _dear _sister."

It was the last straw. TenTen's eyes dilated as new wave of anger surged through her.

"SHUT UP!" The weapon mistress yelled and pushed the kunai. Beads of blood appeared.

"TENTEN. That's enough!" Gai bellowed. His male students froze for a while. It was very rare and unusual of Gai to shout at his student.

Neji jumped to TenTen's side, grabbed her wrist and gently said, "Let it go."

As Neji pulled away the kunai, Lee instantly joined them and swiftly tied John.

The three Mists supporting each other walked over to Gai, "Would it be okay to spend the night here? We'll take him away tomorrow when we have recovered."

Gai looked from the Mists to his students and slowly nodded in agreement.

He then turned to his student and ordered in the no-argument tone, "Neji, Lee. You two will watch over him with the Mists. TenTen will make the fire."

"We're not done yet," TenTen hissed as she got up and jumped to the forest to gather wood.

Neji watched his teammate, questions boiling up. He, like his other teammate, was recovering from the shock of the current state TenTen was in.

_They are related? How? What's the story? What happened? _– Neji

* * *

**A/N: **Please review!


End file.
